1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal recording apparatus for converting an optical image of a subject into electric signals and recording them on recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Video signals recorded on a video tape recorder or the like are printed in many cases, as video printers have become widely available. In recording moving images taken by a video camera on a video tape recorder, an interline type CCD image pickup sensor obtains image signals of one frame by reading two adjacent lines shifted in the vertical direction and combining first and second field signals shifted in the vertical direction.
However, with such a conventional method, a frame image is printed out with blur at the moving image area. It is therefore necessary to print a moving image area by using a field image, degrading the image quality. In order to prevent an image quality from being degraded, it is necessary to take an image of a subject in a still state.